<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human, Be A Wyvern's Mate by JustBeMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431030">Human, Be A Wyvern's Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13'>JustBeMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Types Of Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amphiptere, Dragons, Fantasy, Lindwrym, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Mystery, Secrets, Wrym, Wyverns, drakes, myth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A large, clawed hand, with the wing attached to it, was placed on the side of a building as another was placed on the asphalt, gouging deep into the street. It’s body followed, green like the deepest forests that Sanji had seen. Tail massive and deadly as it came into full view. </p>
<p>The Wyvern was the most beautiful and horrifying creature he had ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human, Be A Wyvern's Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli">Cyriusli</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to post this after Talking about Emerald on Discord. Emerald is a fic from Cyriusli and it is very good. I suggest you go check it ou!</p>
<p>Have fun reading this for now!</p>
<p>I am open to suggestions for this story, I have no plot idea yet, but I want a cool twist or something. </p>
<p>Author-chan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he clutched his bag to his chest, Sanji wiped some excess water off his trench coat. It had only rained this morning, but with the short trip he’d been drenched to the bone. Or he would have been if his trench coat hadn’t been water proof. Sanji smiled as he stood there, waiting for the bus to school. It wasn’t so bad. He had the time to say goodbye to his old man and the cooks before he left the house that morning. He was earlier than usual. Sanji was pulled from his musing by the vibrating of his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and connected the call.</p>
<p>“Hey Sanji, you at school already?” Nami’s voice rang in his ear.</p>
<p>“Nah, gotta take the bus and then I’ll be there. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Luffy hasn’t eaten everything from the cafeteria yet, has he?” he asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Nami laughed. “No, not yet. But he’s about to, just a sec,” Nami said.</p>
<p>Her voice was gone for a moment, before Sanji had to pull the phone from his ear to not go deaf as Nami screamed at Luffy to stop bothering the cafeteria ladies.</p>
<p>“Sorry, now then, is your bus here?” Nami asked.</p>
<p>“Nope, not yet. Hey, have you heard of the new class we can take?” Sanji asked in return.</p>
<p>Nami made a humming noise as answer and Sanji heard a smack on the other side of the line, indicating Nami had probably punched or slapped Luffy on the head.</p>
<p>“Stop eating! Usopp, hold him down!” Nami said. “Yes, I have, it’s taught by Miss Nico. She seemed nice when I talked with her yesterday after school. But more importantly, have you heard that the Dragons seem to be gathering in the mountains?” she excitedly told him.</p>
<p>“They are?” Sanji questioned.</p>
<p>The Dragons were no mystery to this world. Sanji had some classes on them and his teacher was very happy to tell them all about the Dragons. Mister Dragon was his name, a perfect fit if Sanji had to say so. And he was Luffy’s dad. Sanji liked the man a lot, he knew just how to get the attention of the class and demand their respect.</p>
<p>Sanji was once again pulled from his thoughts as Nami let out a shriek. “What is it?” he asked quickly.</p>
<p>“Sanji, Luffy just, oh God. I gotta go. I’ll see you at school alright. Be here on time!” and then she hung up.</p>
<p>Sanji shook his head with a smile and wiped some of his blond hair from his face. The bus was in sight and he leaned back on his heels as it pulled up. He got on quickly and took seat next to Bonney, a girl from his class.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted him, mouth full of sandwich.</p>
<p>Sanji smiled at her and placed his bag on the floor. “How many classes do you have today?” he asked her as he fished out two popsicles from his bag.</p>
<p>He gave one to her and stuck the other in his mouth as he waited for her to answer. She held up her hand, all five fingers outstretched. He smiled at her and held up three fingers. She punched him in the arm and he was about to return the favor when Chopper came running up to them from the back of the bus. He greeted them with a smile and Sanji handed him a pink popsicle. The younger teen stuck it in his mouth with a massive smile on his face.</p>
<p>“How’s your grandmother, Chopper?” Sanji asked.</p>
<p>Chopper smiled around his treat. “She’s doing great! The clinic is booming and she promised to take me on a trip this weekend!” he told them.</p>
<p>Sanji grinned and leaned back against the window. “She did, huh? Must be a trip to Tokyo, then. That’s not too far,” he said.</p>
<p>Chopper nodded happily and sat himself beside the culinary student as the bus took off. The short drive to school was a happy one and when they got off, Sanji waved goodbye to Bonney and went ahead to the cafeteria together with Chopper.</p>
<p>“I hope Luffy didn’t eat everything,” Chopper giggled.</p>
<p>Sanji rolled his eyes, of course the idiot would have eaten as much as he could. But with his dad at school today, he would probably behave a little better.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he hasn’t,” Sanji said as they entered.</p>
<p>He spotted Nami and Vivi almost immediately and waved at them. He and Chopper went to their table and took a seat.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky you have classes in the afternoon,” Nami grouched as they sat down.</p>
<p>Vivi smiled politely and Sanji waved shyly. “Don’t you think that you’re the lucky ones?” he asked. “You get to go home now, we don’t.”</p>
<p>Nami contemplated this and the nodded with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p>Sanji couldn’t help his happy smile as she said that. The bell rang a second later, indicating their return to class. Sanji stood, waving at them and motioning for Bonney to come with him from her table. She said goodbye to her friends and together they made their way to the classroom to begin their lessons.</p>
<p>Sanji was happy, his life couldn’t be more perfect and nothing could ever ruin it. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p>
<p>On his way home from school, Sanji noted a lot of people looking at their phones with disturbed looks on their faces and he wondered what they were looking at. It was only a moment later that he discovered why as Nami called him again.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up?” he said.</p>
<p>“You’re home? Right?” she asked frantically.</p>
<p>Sanji frowned and hefted his bag over his shoulder, draping it over his head so he could let go of it. “No, but I’m on my way. Why?” he asked.</p>
<p>Nami made a disturbed sound and she hastily said, “There’s a Dragon coming towards the city, he’s flying over the harbor right now. They are sending it out live on the news. You’re right in its path, Sanji!”</p>
<p>Sanji stopped dead in his tracks as a gust of wind blew his trench coat everywhere. “What?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Another gust of wind whipped Sanji’s hair about and he suddenly heard screaming. The earth beneath his feet shook and he slowly lowered the phone from his ear. He turned slowly to look behind him. He could faintly hear Nami screeching over the phone to tell him what was happening, but Sanji only had eyes for what was happening in front of him. People were running past him, screaming on the top of their lungs and banging their shoulders into him. But he didn’t notice them, because the only thing he saw was humongous and beautiful to look at.</p>
<p>A large, clawed hand, with the wing attached to it, was placed on the side of a building as another was placed on the asphalt, gouging deep into the street. It’s body followed, green like the deepest forests that Sanji had seen. Tail massive and deadly as it came into full view.</p>
<p>The Wyvern was the most beautiful and horrifying creature he had ever seen.</p>
<p>There were only a few people running away then, and Sanji let out a pathetic squeak at the sight of the Wyvern. The beast turned its head, slowly, towards him. Sanji’s breath was stolen from him as he looked deep within those gold eyes. The Wyvern moved towards him with surprising speed and Sanji could do nothing but stand frozen in shock. He was sure he was gonna be murdered.</p>
<p>The Dragon stopped inches from him, a gust of wind flying past him and exposing his right eye to the beast. The Dragon sniffed him and slowly opened it’s mouth. Sanji yelped as the animal clamped it’s jaw around his waist and gently lifted him. It turned it’s head back up and Sanji was hanging from it’s jaw, limply. His hand released his phone and he faintly heard Nami yell through it, but then it fell and cracked on the pavement, shattering to pieces.</p>
<p>He heard people scream, but that was about it. Sanji had never believed this would happen, and it was unlikely. This Wyvern was kidnapping him, perhaps to eat him later. But Dragon’s didn’t eat humans? So why?</p>
<p>Sanji had no time to answer this question as he let out a cry. The beast had taken off and he saw his hometown disappear in a flurry of color. The Dragon flew up high and opened it’s jaw. Sanji screamed as he fell, but then a clawed foot grabbed hold of him and Sanji saw only blackness.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p>
<p>Nami stood frozen in the middle of the living room. Nojiko and Bellemere were both looking at her with worried expressions. She let the phone slip from her hand and fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“He- The-“ Nami sputtered out.</p>
<p>Nojiko turned back to the tv where they were repeating the scene from earlier. Nami watched with her as the Dragon appeared on the street and locked it’s gaze on Sanji. She watched as it clamped its teeth around him and lifted him. She watched as Sanji dropped the phone, she watched as the Dragon dropped him only to take him in it’s clawed foot and fly off towards the mountains.</p>
<p>“It took him,” Nami whispered. </p>
<p>Nojiko slowly nodded her head, Bellemere said nothing. Nami’s phone rang from the floor and the red head slowly picked it up. Behind her, the news reporter began talking with a look of horror on his face, relaying the events of a moment prior and wondering who the blonde boy had been.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Nami did you see?” Luffy screeched.</p>
<p>Nami grimaced as a few other voices joined in. She had not noticed it was a group call. She simply hummed and stared blankly at the tv that was not zoomed in on Sanji terrified face.</p>
<p>“He’s dead for sure,” Usopp whimpered.</p>
<p>Nami wished she could punch him in the head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p>
<p>Sanji’s eyes fluttered open to see the blue sky above him. It was painted white with clouds here and there, but it was quite beautiful. Sanji sat up with some difficulty and stood on wobbly feet, looking out over the most beautiful valley he had ever seen. A gasp escaped him as he looked down at all the Dragons scattered about the place. Some soaring, others walking, and even more sitting on plateau’s in the rocks and looking out over the valley.</p>
<p>Sanji noted that he was on one such a plateau, standing in a lot of hay and grass. It was decorated with small yellow flowers and larger blue ones. They were really pretty and Sanji bend down to grab one, smelling the sweet scent coming from all around him.</p>
<p>“I hope you like it,” a voice behind him said.</p>
<p>Sanji yelped and turned, stumbling and falling on his ass. Before him stood a teen his age, green hair and muscular body. He was wearing a pair of low riding pants and no shirt. Sanji gulped as he watched those muscles move about. The man smiled shyly at him and gestured around with his hand.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” he asked, uncertain.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Sanji stuttered.</p>
<p>“It’s for you,” the guy said.</p>
<p>Sanji only nodded in response and looked around again. “Where am I? Where did that Wyvern go?” he mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>“You know how to tell us apart?” the man said in surprise.</p>
<p>Sanji slowly nodded as he was still processing why the man had said ‘us’ instead of them or something else. Then his eyes widened as he understood.</p>
<p>“You’re the Wyvern!” he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the man.</p>
<p>The green haired teen only smiled in response and took a step towards him. Sanji backed up and kept going until his foot was suddenly in the air. His eyes widened and he fell backwards, just in time to see the man’s eyes widen as well and wings sprout from his back, blood spraying the flowers and hay. Sanji fell through the sky and watched as the man dove after him, catching the attention of a few other Dragons.</p>
<p>The man’s arms encased him and suddenly the were floating in the air, suspended by the rapid beating of the Wyvern’s wings.</p>
<p>“Why have you brought me here?” Sanji rushed out.</p>
<p>The man looked a little guilty and flew back up to his nest, or what Sanji presumed it was. It was now full of blood and Sanji took a look at the man’s back, where his wings had sprouted. His back was dripping blood and he seemed a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding, here let me help,” Sanji said.</p>
<p>He grabbed his bag and pulled out his napkin, turning the man around and dabbing at the blood around his newly sprouted wings.</p>
<p>“You’re not afraid?” said the man.</p>
<p>Sanji rolled his eyes. “I take Dragonology classes, so no. I know a thing or two about you guys, but I didn’t know you could transform.”</p>
<p>The man chuckled as he said that. “We normally don’t, really. We just do that to find a potential mate if we can’t find one that is a Dragon.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s hand stilled it’s movement. “Excuse me, are you trying to tell me I’m your mate?” he hissed angrily.</p>
<p>The man backed up a few paces and held up his hands in a clear sign of peace. “Only if you want to, and we have to court our mate and- you know- hey!” he yelped, ducking out of the way as Sanji threw his bag at the man.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ‘hey’ me! You can’t kidnap a person and then hope they fall in love with you, you bastard!” Sanji screeched. He turned and marched away, down a path that seemed to lead to the ground.</p>
<p>“Hey wait!” the Wyvern called, desperation lacing his voice. “Come one!” he said as he rushed after the blond. “I’m sorry, alright. Don’t walk away!”</p>
<p>He gripped Sanji’s shoulder and the blond glared over it at the Dragon. The man gulped and let go of him, standing in shock on the mountain side. A loud laugh rang out and a large black Dragon landed in front of Sanji, stopping his descend. It folded it’s wings and gouged into the cliff wall with it’s front claws, back legs standing on the path.</p>
<p>“Seems like you’re having some troubles, my son,” the Dragon commented.</p>
<p>Sanji looked up at the beast and cocked his head to the side, frowning.</p>
<p>“You know having a human for a mate is hard work, and unheard of,” the mythical creature said.</p>
<p>The Wyvern made a grunting noise and snatched Sanji by the arm, clapping his wings to rise into the air with the blond in his arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t care, I’ll make him fall for me. You know there are no Dragon’s here that would want to be my mate. I had no choice, father.”</p>
<p>Sanji felt a little sympathetic for the Wyvern. There were no Dragon’s for him? How could that have happened? Sanji held on to the man as he flew them back to his nest, dropping Sanji gently and touching down himself, beginning to gather up the grass, hay and flowers, muttering about his ruined nest.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help,” Sanji said, gathering a bunch of bloodied hay in his arms.</p>
<p>The Wyvern looked at him in wonder and shock, opening his mouth to say something, but shutting it again.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” he eventually said, glancing away from Sanji.</p>
<p>“I want to, it’s kind of my fault your nest is ruined, and it was so pretty,” he answered.</p>
<p>The Wyvern’s face lit up and he smiled, “Really? That’s great!”</p>
<p>Sanji smiled, this Dragon was a moron, but he was really fucking cute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>